The Darklands
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: When Fayetallia Grenald's life changes at she finds herself entering through a portal back into the real world, who better to accept her into their life but a certain blue-eyed boy. But how will she adjust to the normal world again? Rated T to be safe in future chapters!


**Okay... So this is some random drivel I wrote when Young Justice first came out in America!**

**It may take a while to get into the story but it starts to progress as it goes on!**

**Richard is very OOC...**

**Well... Yeah, I own Faye, Mia and Haley! :) Ohh! And Henry! Yaaay! I own people!... Okay that sounded a bit off... I'm not a slave owner!**

**Well... I guess I'll carry on with this story if you guys would like me to but until then... Sayonara! Xxx**

* * *

It's not that bad you know... The shadowlands that is... Oh who am I kidding?! It's terrible! And I've been here all my life! Well anyway... My name is Fayetallia Grenald. Strange name I know! But it suits me... Strange... That's what the Darklands are for... The strange people... Like me... Strange... Well back to the point... The shadowland is a place for the people who are... Different... I mean I look normal... But Im defiantly not! I can control the weather and grow wings whenever I like! Cool I know! But it gets annoying when people come up to you and say: "I wish it would snow" or "my cat is stuck up a tree can you get her down please?" Story of my life! Well anyway the most interesting things in my life started a few weeks ago, on my 17th birthday...

* * *

"Oi! Faye! Wake up!" Someone shouted.

"This person is still asleep. Please try again later." I mumbled.

"But it's your birthday!" A new squeaker voice told me excitedly.

"Then go celebrate it for me!" I replied in a huff. I hate birthdays, it's just another year closer to your death.

"Don't be stupid!" The person who spoke first said, shaking me to get me up. Ah, My dear best friends. Haley and Mia.

"Please leave me alone!"

"NEVER!" Mia giggled. I slid the pillow out from underneath my head and threw it at her. "Ow!" She squealed.

"It was a pillow! It couldn't have hurt!" I sighed and rolled over so I was looking at them. "I have a brick under my bed... I bet THAT would hurt..." I gave her a little smirk.

"Please do!" Hayley groaned as Mia shrieked again and hid behind her.

"Has she not opened her presents yet?!" Henry, my older brother, grinned and picked up one of the delicate pink parcels that had been neatly piled at the end of my bed.

"Nah! She doesn't want them!" Hayley sighed.

"Now, now! I didn't say THAT!" I sat up and snatched my present out his hands. Just to annoy them all, I took a long time peeling all the selotape off and straightening out the wrapping paper so it could be reused. Inside was a small, pale blue stone.

"A moonstone?" I examined it to see if there was anything carved into it. Nothing. Just a plain stone.

"It goes with this!" Mia handed me an envelope that was sealed with the crest of The Officials. The Officials are the people who run the Darklands, they make the rules. I tore through the envelope, eager to see what was inside. I read the letter 6 times, just to make sure I had seen it properly.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I laughed and hugged the girls.

* * *

I couldn't believe it... The first thing I saw when I got to earth was the sun. It was so hot... And beautiful...

"Argh! Too bright! Too bright!" I covered my eyes with my hands. Sure it was amazing, but I saw purple spots everytime I blinked.

"Who are you?! How did you-?!" A boy, no older then me stood there, mouth agape.

"Um... Hi..." I looked at him. "This is... Akward... It's a um... Long story..." I sighed. How was I going to explain that I had just stepped out of a magical portal from a place called the Darklands and that I have special powers, but he shouldn't worry, I'm compleately harmless!

"I have time..." He laughed. "I can guess that you're not normal!"

"Hah! I'm the absolute opposite of normal!" I grinned and followed him to wherever he was going. Oh! Bad Faye! It's dangerous to follow strange men around! Even if they do have beautiful blue eyes... And an amazing smile... And an adorable laugh... Oh snap out of it Faye! Just follow him!

* * *

"Okay, I've just told a strange boy my life story and I don't even know his name... Should I be worried?" I laughed.

"My name is Richard! But call me Dick..." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Richard!"

"Ah! Nice to meet you too Fayetallia!" He held on for just a few seconds too long.

"So..." I blushed.

"Yeah..." He looked away, embarrassed.

"Um..."

"You don't have anywhere to live yet do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "There are a lot of spare rooms at my place..." It was his turn to blush.

"I dunno... My mum told me not to trust strange boys I find on the street... Especially when they invite me round their house..." I smiled.

"Oh... Um..." He was really embarresed now.

"I'd love to!" I grinned. He gasped. "I didn't say that I do what my mother tells me all the time!" I laughed.

"For all i know, you could be a crazy serial killer... But I trust you..." He gave me another dazzling grin. I had to say yes to him, I mean... What is the likely-hood of another drop dead gorgeous guy inviting me to stay the night round their house?

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying..." Richard told me and opened a door. "Through that door is your bathroom..." He pointed at another door.

"Are you sure that I can stay here?" I asked. Had he even asked his parents?

"Yeah! I checked with my adoptive father and he said it was okay!" He grinned at me. Adoptive father? Hmm... This boy really is a mystery...

"How can I repay you? I don't have any money!" I stuttered.

"No need! You can stay here until you get back on your feet!" He laughed.

"Am I on my hands then?" I joked, he made me feel at ease... I liked that about him... Urgh! Bad Faye! You can't fall in love with him!

"Hahaha! Anyway... If you need anything, you can ask me or the butler Alfred!"

"Ooh! Butler? Fancy!" Urgh! Why did I say that?

"Yeah... My adoptive dad is out at work quite a lot so he hired Alfred to help out!" He smiled. "So... Um... My room is across the hall... Uh... Oh! In those draws are some clothes that will probably fit you!" He nodded at the chest of draws at the end of the bed.

"Thanks..."

"You keep saying that! It's really no big deal!" He lauhed again.

"Sorry..." I sighed. "Thanks..." Stupid Faye!

"Hahaha! Goodnight..." He smiled and closed the door after him.

"Night..." I whispered to nothing.

* * *

I found some white silk pj's in the bottom draw and a red dress that I could wear the next day. 'Until you get back on your feet!' That's what he told me. I half wish I never get back on my feet, just so I can stay here with him...

"Sleep well?" Richard asked me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes thank you!" I lied. The truth was, I had been awake all night, thinking about the blue eyed boy that I had just met.

"You must be Miss Fayetallia!" A man smiled. Probably Alfred... "Mr Grayson here has grown fond of you already!" Fond? What does fond mean? Just friends? More then friends? Argh! It's driving me crazy!

"Alfred!" Richard snapped. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry about him..." He blushed at me.

"It's okay... Really..." I smiled and sat down in the seat next to him.

"I can show you around town after breakfast! You could get some clothes at th mall!" He whispered to me.

"What's the catch for all this?" I asked.

"Is it illegal for a boy to be nice to a girl he meets on the streets?"

"In some cases, yes. Yes it is!" We laughed for a while and ate breakfast.

"You eat almost as fast as my friend Wally!" He grinned at me. Why does he have to be so amazing?

* * *

"Hey guys!" Richard waved some people over to our table at café we were in. "This is Faye! I found on the streets! She came through a portal from a place called the Darklands! It's where they send people who are different..." I gaped at him. Maybe it was wrong to trust him...

"Hey Faye! I'm Meagan!" A nice looking girl shook my hand.

"Honestly Robin! Your as bad as Conner for picking up strays!" One of the boys sighed.

"Robin? Who's Robin?" I was getting really confused.

"Ah! He must have told you his real name! Mystery boy here won't tell us! But he'll tell a girl he found on the streets..." Another boy smiled. I'm starting to regret trusting these people...

"Faye? Do you want to go? You look kinda pale..." Richard/Robin asked me.

"Um..." I was still trying to process the information.

"Look! We've completely freaked the girl out!" The blonde girl sighed.

"Um..." I whispered again.

"I think she's gonna puke!" The boy who called Richard/Robin Mystery Boy laughed.

"Um..." Real words wouldn't come out my mouth.

"Come on... Let's go home..." Richard/Robin took my hand and helped me up.

"You already live together?! Jeez! You work fast dude!"

"Shut it Wally!" He snapped and gripped my hand tighter.

"Um..." Word were like alaphabet soup in my brain.

"I'll explain everything..." Richard/Robin smiled and tried to comfort me. "It's okay! You can trust me!"

* * *

He told me everything. It was hard to believe. Teenage superheros? It made no sense!

"I understand if you want to stay somewhere else..." He sighed.

"I just can't comprehend it! I mean, I know my story was crazy, but this... This is... Urgh!" I started to cry even though I had no reason.

"Shh! It's okay!" He reassured and hugged me.

"Oh god! I must look a mess!" I groaned.

"You are beautiful!" He smiled. I had butterflies in my stomach. Beautiful... He called me beautiful... He hugged me and called me beautiful! "Do you want to see the 'Cave' we all hang out in?" He then asked.

"Yes! Yes I would!" I laughed and dried my eyes. He took my hand again.

"You know... I meant it when I said that you are beautiful..."


End file.
